


Listless Weekend

by 2ndPersonPlural



Series: El Goonish Shive Mainline [2]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F, Magic, Shrinking, clothes transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndPersonPlural/pseuds/2ndPersonPlural
Summary: Catalina and Rhoda spend a weekend alone together.  They take advantage of their free time and privacy to do some experimentation, and get creative with their magic.





	Listless Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant for this to take place the summer after the cast graduates, but recent events (the Will of Magic calling the seers) put me in a weird situation where it's possible that none of the magic in the story will still work then. I made the time the story takes place ambiguous, but it's post-canon as of http://www.egscomics.com/index.php?id=2454.

  
Catalina and Rhoda had both spent the morning thinking of each other, impatiently waiting for their prearranged meeting. Catalina’s parents would be away for the weekend, giving them a chance to spend some time alone together. Rhoda still wasn’t comfortable with people knowing about their relationship, so a chance to cuddle — or ”cuddle” — without worrying about anyone seeing was as welcome as it was rare.

They both managed to make it to the afternoon without dying of excitement. When they met, they gave each other a discreet hug, careful not to linger suspiciously long. As they got in Rhoda’s car, Catalina chuckled, and said, “You’re so cute when you drive. You just barely peek over the steering wheel.”

Rhoda tried to glare at her, but couldn’t keep a straight face. Changing the subject, she said, “I’m surprised your parents are letting me stay over. They seem pretty strict. What did you have to pull to get them to agree to this?”

Catalina laughed, and said, “I just asked if I could have a friend over. I don’t think it even occurred to them that I might have a girlfriend. I also didn’t technically mention that you’d be staying for the whole weekend.

Worried, Rhoda asked, “What if they come back early? If they show up in the middle of the night and I’m there, they won’t be happy.”

“They always stick to their schedule, and if something changes they’ll let me know right away”, Catalina replied. “There’s no way they’ll be home before Monday without us knowing in advance.”

They spent the short remainder of the drive in silence, but that dissipated as soon as they got inside. Rhoda, as she often did when she wasn’t out in public, grew to about average height — just as Catalina leaned down to kiss her, resulting in a face full of boob. Without moving, Catalina said, “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

Rhoda giggled and pulled Catalina’s face up to hers. Finally able to show their affection, they held each other close, and kissed with all the passion they’d had to suppress since their last stolen moment. 

Breaking off, Catalina said, “Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll make some popcorn; I rented a movie.” Rhoda settled in in front of the TV. When the snacks were ready, Catalina sat down next to her and put an arm around her. “This is so nice”, she said. “I wish it could always be like this. We can’t even sit like this in public. Do you —” she paused, turning to look Rhoda in the eyes — “do you think you’ll ever be able to come out to your friends?

“You know I want to come out. I will come out. I just — need to figure out how…” Rhoda said, trailing off sheepishly. I know I shouldn’t let them dictate what I do, but I want them to respect me, I don’t want to lose them.” Rhoda looked Catalina in the eye, smiled, and said, “But you mean more to me than anyone, no matter what my friends think.” 

They went quiet, still holding each other, as the movie started. It wasn’t long before Catalina started pointing out flaws: “Why do they keep making man-in-drag jokes when, in the context of the movie, he really is a woman?”

“Yeah, that’s weird”, Rhoda replied, “The reviews for the movie were bad, but I didn’t expect it to be this terrible. Do you want to watch something else?”

Catalina nodded, and Rhoda started channel surfing — infomercial, talk show, twenty-four hour news, talk show, commercial — the only show that seemed even remotely interesting was an over-written British drama. The TV gradually lost their attention, and Catalina stretched out across Rhoda’s lap, suddenly more feline by two ears and a tail.

Rhoda chuckled and ran one hand up and down her side while stroking her hair with the other. Catalina purred, and snuggled in closer. “You know”, she said, Giving Rhoda a sultry look, peering up through her eyelashes, “the bed would be more comfortable.”

“I don’t know,” said Rhoda, feigning interest in the show. “I want to see if Mr. Peters will work up the courage to confess his love for the baker’s daughter.”

Catalina sat up in Rhoda’s lap, wrapped her arms around her, and whispered in her ear: “Come on, please? It’s been so long since we’ve had time alone. Do you know how often I dream about you and woke up soaked? How many times, even just today, that I zoned out thinking of you?” Catalina kissed her, her hands wandering over Rhoda’s sides, stomach, and chest. “I want to feel your lips on mine, your hands on me, in me, please.” With a grin, Rhoda said, “ok, you’ve convinced me — but if Mr. Peters confesses and I miss it, I’m blaming you.”

Catalina started up the stairs, and found her clothing oddly loose — and growing looser by the second. She looked back to see Rhoda smiling innocently and discreetly aiming a hand at her. By the time they reached her bedroom, her clothes had fallen and she was left with nothing but her panties — bright red with lace trim; obviously chosen for a special occasion.

After they entered the room, Rhoda noticed the large wet patch on Catalina’s underwear. “Already ready to go, are you?” she said, reaching out and rubbing Catalina’s crotch.

Catalina gasped and grabbed Rhoda’s shoulder for support, legs shaking. “Yeah,” she said, “I was serious when — ohhh — I said I didn’t want to wait.”

Rhoda stopped rubbing, and Catalina let out a small disappointed moan. Rhoda gestured toward the bed, and Catalina laid down, looking expectantly at her. Rhoda slowly began to strip. She made a show of it, twisting and gyrating more than was necessary, and making sure to turn around so Catalina could see her from every angle. As she was undressing, she gradually shifted back to her regular size — matching her partner’s height was nice, but some things were best done in her own shape.

When Rhoda was down to her underwear (a simple black bra and matching boyshorts), she said, “You know, this is the first time we’ll be alone for more than an hour or two with a bed handy. We won’t have to rush, or squeeze into the back seat of a car, or worry about someone walking in. If there’s something special you wanted to try, now’s the time.”

Catalina thought for a minute. “Well, I’ve been thinking, actually, and there might be one or two things… remember the time you accidentally shrunk your shirt, and it tore to shreds?”

“Yes,” Rhoda replied, curiously, “what about it?”

“Do you think you could — you know — ” Catalina struggled to word her question — ”do that again, but slowly, so I can watch? Please?”

Rhoda flushed with embarrassment, but complied. She put one hand on her hip and the other on the centre of her chest, and concentrated hard. Ever-so-slowly, her bra and panties got tighter. As the material stretched thin, it became transparent, so Catalina could see every detail. Rhoda’s bra shrunk and pulled in to her chest, causing her breasts to overflow around the edges of the cups, and the shortening straps pulled upward, creating — in Catalina’s opinion — the greatest underboob cleavage the world had ever known. Meanwhile, her panties tightened around her hips, outlining her ass and forming a clear camel toe.

Catalina shifted to get a better view, unconsciously squeezing her thighs together and biting her lip. Her cat spell dissolved as all of her attention shifted to the sight. Rhoda caught her eyes and blew her a kiss, and Catalina blew one back, but quickly went back to rapturously staring at Rhoda’s shrinking clothes.

The pressure on her breasts, pushing against her hardening nipples, coupled with the invasive feelings from her panties pulling up between her buttocks and labia made Rhoda moan in pleasure. For a few moments, every detail and contour of her body was visible through the skin-tight, semi-transparent garments. Then they began to tear. A bra cup was the first to go, releasing one breast, which fell and bounced back into place. The straps of her bra then gave out, and it dropped to the ground. She started walking toward the bed, the feeling of her panties pulled so tight around such sensitive areas making her stagger. A rip slowly made its way down from the back of the waistband, then up over her crotch to the front, gradually revealing her smoothly-shaven vulva, making Catalina gasp. The scraps of her panties fell away as she laid down next to her waiting lover.

They took a moment just to feel each other, cuddled close, trading kisses.

“That was amazing. Thank you”, said Catalina. She frowned remorsefully, and continued: “Sorry about your underwear. I’ll try to make that up to you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it”, said Rhoda, “I’m happy to put on a show, and I kinda liked how it felt. But… If you were going to repay me, how would you do it?”

Catalina thought for a moment before answering. Rhoda always seemed to enjoy being on top, or being the one guiding their encounters. In bed, Rhoda lost most of her timidity and seemed to naturally fall into control of the situation. It was a juxtaposition to her usual passive, reserved personality. This certainly hadn’t been the case the first few times, where it had been entirely up to Catalina to move the situation forward, but as they got comfortable with each other, Rhoda had grown more willing to take the lead. Catalina was more than happy to let her do that, so she pulled herself closer to Rhoda, and said, “Do you have any ideas? Name your price.”

Rhoda briefly looked surprised, and then a grin spread over her face. She rolled onto Catalina and sat on her, straddling her stomach. In a clear, authoritative voice — not a whisper, not a seductive drawl, but a plain statement of fact — Rhoda said, “I want you to cum until you can’t stand up. Then I want to see you cum some more.”

Catalina let out a shuddering breath. “Oh, yes, please”, she whispered.

Rhoda leaned down and kissed her hard, eliciting a soft, surprised moan. Briefly breaking the kiss, she said, “Get those panties off.”

Catalina struggled to comply, but with Rhoda’s weight pinning her torso down, it was difficult. She pulled her panties over her hips with her hands, but after that she couldn’t reach, and had to work them down her thighs just by shifting her legs back and forth. After some squirming — which, of course, made her stomach rub against Rhoda’s pussy — she got them over her knees and kicked them off.

Rhoda rolled onto her side next to Catalina and reached between her legs. Catalina’s close-cropped, curly orange hair was soaked, and Rhoda ran her fingers through it a few times before dipping between her lips. She started petting, covering a wide area at first, but quickly focusing in on her clit. A sharp intake of breath from Catalina let her know she had made the right move. She kept a steady rhythm going, alternating between circling around Catalina’s clit and rubbing over it, and started kissing and nibbling on her neck. Every time Rhoda’s teeth gently closed on her, Catalina let out a quiet squeak.

Raising her head to watch the expression on Catalina’s face, Rhoda stopped rubbing and plunged two fingers inside her. Catalina briefly seemed surprised and tense, but the look quickly melted into one of pleasure. Rhoda started pumping her fingers and kissed Catalina again, muffling a moan.

After a few moments, Rhoda withdrew her fingers and went back to Catalina’s clit, the extra lubrication allowing her to go faster and harder. Catalina’s breathing was getting heavy. Rhoda went back to her neck, kissing and gently biting in the area just above her collarbone. Where Catalina was squeaking before, now she was gasping sharply.

Rhoda repeated this pattern, thrusting her fingers deep inside Catalina and then going back to her clit, each time getting a little wetter, a little faster, a little harder. Catalina started squirming and bucking up to press harder into Rhoda’s hand. “Oh, yes,” she said, “mmmm, that’s it, keep going!”

Rhoda was happy to grant her request — she had stopped accelerating, having found a nice speed, and was maintaining her pattern of clit rubbing interspersed with penetration.

Catalina started moaning, low and soft at first, but steadily increasing in pitch and volume. She put her arms around Rhoda and clung tightly to her. Through her moans, she said, “Rhoda, I’m getting close, I think I—” Catalina was cut off by her own wordless cry of pleasure as she reached orgasm. Her fingers dug into Rhoda’s shoulders and her back arched. She couldn’t finish her sentence; even if she could have spoken through her moans and gasps, the climax had driven everything from her mind except the feeling of Rhoda’s skin on hers and the pleasure between her thighs.

Catalina sometimes got uncomfortably sensitive after an orgasm, so Rhoda asked, “should I stop? Do you need—” Catalina didn’t answer, but grabbed Rhoda’s hand, placed it back over her pussy, and thrust up at it. Rhoda giggled and kept rubbing. “That was the fastest I’ve ever seen you finish”, she said.

Catalina, voice shaking from the orgasm and continuing stimulation, said, ”w-well, I’ve been looking f-forward to this all day, and watching y-your clothes shrink was magnificent. There wasn’t much f-further to go.”

Rhoda shifted focus from Catalina’s clit to her vagina, fingering it and curling her fingers in a come-here motion each time she withdrew. Her other arm went behind Catalina’s head and over her shoulder, allowing Rhoda to reach around to her breast. She gently massaged it, and Catalina closed her eyes and gave a contented “mmm”, which rose sharply in pitch as Rhoda tweaked her nipple.

Rhoda stayed steady, one hand in her partner’s pussy, the other on her chest, listening to Catalina’s moans gradually get louder and more frequent, punctuated with little cries each time she gave her a pinch or a hard squeeze. This continued until Catalina started squirming again, lifting her hips up slightly to push harder against the hand there. Rhoda wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but she knew what it meant — it was time to up the ante.

Rhoda took her hand off Catalina’s chest, and shifted down in the bed, lining her mouth up with Catalina’s sorely neglected other breast. After a few playful kisses she took a considerable portion of the small mound in her mouth, and slowly drew her lips up to the nipple, pulling it up and letting it fall. Each time she did this she used a little more pressure, and pulled Catalina’s nipple a little farther up, until Catalina was trembling when she sucked and moaning when she released. Still keeping the pace with her hand constant, Rhoda gently nibbled on Catalina’s nipples, adding an instrument to her concert of pleasure.

“Oh god, Rhoda, that’s perfect”, Catalina said, affectionately running her fingers through Rhoda’s hair. She moaned loudly, then continued: “It feels so good, just keep going, just like that, Rhoda — please.”

Rhoda knew better than to try and fix something that wasn’t broken. She did as Catalina asked, keeping a moderate pace, guiding Catalina to her peak rather than dragging her up. She only stopped once, to move to Catalina’s other side, as her hand was starting to ache.

Catalina was glad for the change; she loved the feeling of Rhoda’s mouth on her, but a nipple could only take so much in one sitting. It was better to spread the sensation across both — which was what Rhoda did, barely missing a beat before continuing. The restrained speed made Catalina crave more, but she resisted the urge to hump against Rhoda’s hand, instead relaxing, letting her set the pace, surrendering to the sensation. As time went on it became an exercise in self-control not to thrust her hips, or grab Rhoda’s hand and grind against it, or beg her to go faster. Her submissive streak won out, though, and she decided to take whatever Rhoda wanted to give her.

Catalina knew she had made the right decision as Rhoda’s relentless stimulation brought her to a place she’d never been before. She felt like she was floating on a slow-moving river but drifting towards a waterfall. Her moans got louder and she involuntarily tensed around Rhoda’s fingers, the added sensation pushing her deeper into bliss. She thought she’d orgasm at any moment, but the feeling only grew and grew.

Rhoda noticed Catalina’s breathing getting ragged and irregular, and her hands gripping at the sheets. Knowing her climax was coming, Rhoda gradually slowed down keep Catalina on the precipice for as long as she could.

Catalina whimpered as the fingers in her slowed, and it took all her self-control not to grab Rhoda’s hand and mash it into her cunt, but she knew it would be better to wait. She hung in limbo, one stray movement away from crashing into an orgasm, Rhoda’s fingers and mouth doing just enough to keep her there but not enough to push her over the edge. She was vaguely aware of making a desperate whining noise and hearing Rhoda giggle. Apparently this was the prompt Rhoda needed that she’d been waiting long enough. Catalina felt teeth close around her nipple and give it a firm tug, then Rhoda’s mouth was off of her, reappearing against her own in a passionate kiss. A second later, she felt fingers slamming into her and a thumb pressed against her clit as Rhoda ramped up her speed. Catalina came, her back arching and her hips trusting upward as she lost control. Her vagina contracted hard, but Rhoda maintained her speed even against the increased resistance, which made the feeling doubly intense for Catalina. She would have been crying out in pleasure if Rhoda’s tongue wasn’t in the way, and when she finally had to break the kiss for air, it came only in gasps and left only in moans.

Catalina slowly came down from her peak, the process drawn out longer by Rhoda’s fingers still pumping inside her. She enjoyed a few minor aftershocks, but her pussy began to feel raw and overstimulated. “Can you let up for a minute? I need a break”, Catalina said. Her vulva was bright red and puffy; her thighs and the sheet under her soaked.

Rhoda withdrew her hand, and cuddled up next to her partner. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other, face to face, and Catalina was the first to break the silence, saying, “That might have been the best orgasm I’ve ever had. You were amazing, Rhoda.” She reached a hand between Rhoda’s legs and ran a finger between her labia, then made a show of examining it. “It looks like you’re ready to go,” said Catalina, “do you want a turn? I don’t want to keep you waiting.”

Rhoda grinned mischievously, and said, “I think I do want a turn. In fact, I have something in mind…”  


**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued. The first chapter was going to be twice as long, but it was taking a ridiculous amount of time, so I split it in two and finished this part.
> 
> I’ve been told that sometimes the vocabulary I use is too clinical, and it’s distracting or weird. I’d appreciate opinions on that, should I use more flowery language next time?


End file.
